Parabola
by Mio Natsuko-Chan
Summary: In subtext a saintly, dying teen named Anna Faith deals with her plight alone. Two years ago she was interested in the internet story of Slenderman. Although the meme has died out only slightly, so had her interests. Up until she sees things and hear things one night in her home and is swiftly carried away by a tall faceless sprite. This is her story of plight and misfortune.


**Chapter One: Feather Weight**

The pondering sound of heart beats beat as one, the fictitious events that followed said heart beats grew into a story. A story that only grew into a hum of a million voices. The thoughts were spinning in her head, unlike anything she has ever paid mind to. Her hands cling to her chest and she began to force what little nutrients she had left inside of her into the toilet. Her knees scraped against the tile of the bathroom and she felt her hands hover in front of her.

This story begins with a girl. A girl who wished to be feather weight. Her mind only set on one thing, was to feel weightless. Her wish, only to become someone people envy, instead of envying others. She wasn't overweight, or even close to it! Her mind's logic protested against it otherwise. Her thin, short brown hair - sometimes curled naturally - was straighten to her cheek bones. Her average height, and normal weighted body, became frail and weak. Her eyes held no boundaries, colored after the mid noon waters. Green, blue and a splash of russet near the pupils. Her wrists, stomach and thighs became a cutting board, words of disgust carved into her skin.

A plain and simple pang of guilt always washed over her after her purge was done. She under went her plight alone. She managed to conger up enough strength to curl herself into a ball on the bathroom floor. Her phone sat just above the toilet's head and she reached for it. The time was slightly over 12:00 am, her body shook with exhaustion.

Our story... Begins with a girl... Her name... Anna Faith.

Anna Faith had many interests in her life besides being feather weight. She played with fire and enjoyed the warmth. She learned different songs and enjoyed her school choir. She twirled with other people's disasters and helped ease others' pain. She loved to read whatever she could get her hands on, depending her mood. She loved to wear knee highs and over sized tees. She'd also wear regular skinny jeans and tee shirts as well, but preferred the other. A few years back, when she was fifteen... She got into internet memes and followed many scary stories called creepypastas.. And soon after a year she grew out of it. Mainly because mostly everyone forgot about it anyway. She wasn't one to follow a crowd.. Her favorite meme.. She could ever recall having much of any experience with.. Was S_lenderman_.

Slenderman, she thought... Was quite real. So real in fact she research the subject every day. Until she finally gave up and fell into practice of depression and eating disorders. It wasn't until recently did she pick up on the habit of scaring herself about it.

She whisked through her phone until she had enough energy to stand up. She quickly grabbed a tall glass of water and helped herself to a seat on the back porch. Her mother was out-of-town for the week and she was able to do as she pleased.

Never has she felt so alone.

She went through such pain, alone. She sat and watched TV, alone. She had no friends she could recall, because she had lost them all over the year after she was diagnosed with her plight.

The night grew heavy and she sipped at her water. Her eyes blood-shot and heavy as well. She watched the street light flicker and that's when she saw something that didn't seem to quite... Belong. She saw a street light that wasn't on. At first she guessed the light bulb must have burned out, but when she saw the tall pole move, she nearly dropped her glass. She kept second guessing herself, thinking maybe she was exhausted and it was the trick of the light. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. Of course... She also could be wrong. Up until this point she didn't believe in monsters. She didn't believe in sprites or absurdities. She was only a shy from eighteen. Why would an adult believe in fairies and monsters lurking in the dim of darkness.

She shook off her uneasy feelings and continued to finish her water. She would, every once in a while peak over at the "moving" poll, and laugh to herself, thinking how foolish she must have been to think a steady poll could move. But again.. it must have been her mind playing tricks on her.. The pole once again moved. Not only did the pole move, but it also began to morph into something else.

"I'm only tripping.." She said to herself. Thinking it was still just her exhausted eyes seeing goofy things that weren't actually there.

But there it was.. The poll moving and it seemed to have sprouted limbs.

Her heart pounded against her ribs and she could feel the pain of breathing taking a toll on her chest. She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I just need to go to sleep."

She stood up and swiftly ran inside, dropping her glass and the sound of shattering glass echoed in the early morning sky. It was 2 am now, and she managed to slither her body into bed. She decided to sleep in her mother's bed, because it gave her a sense of protection and utter security. Her hands swept over her stomach and soon after a half hour she fell asleep.

Her mind filled her head with blissful dreams of sprites and tall lamp poles. Nothing seemed to have harmed her, not even her dreams. That's when a loud ringing, like a dog whistle, broke the silence of sleep. Her hands covered her ears and her eyes began to water. The lights flicked on and off and every TV and radio in the house hummed on and off as well. She quickly covered her entire self underneath the blankets and she cried to herself.

"It's a bad dream, it's a bad dream!" she was screaming. Suddenly something extremely warm and gentle touched her back. She didn't move.. She stayed quiet and her eyes opened only slightly due to how swollen they were. The ringing went down to a whisper in her ear.

"I assure you that this is not a dream. I bear witness your plight, I am here to help you," said a long, gentle man. His voice was like a thousand whispers and it seemed to have calmed Anna quite a bit.

"Who-Who are you?" she asked the man.

"A friend.."

Anna turned her body around, her eyes close and she slowly took off the blankets. Just beyond her bed stood a tall, faceless entity. His arms stretched out towards her. Her mind seemed uneven. She believed this all to be some lucid dream.

"A-Are... you...?" She didn't finish her question instead she felt a warming sensation touch her all over.

The tall entity shook its blank pale head and covered her in its arms. Anna blacked out and felt her body grow limp..

* * *

Our story began with a girl and her struggles with needing to be feather weight. Her loneliness to of each consumed her. Our story continues with a girl... And a friend.

* * *

Slenderman, or so he was use to being called watched the girl to whom was so broke fall tired in his arms. He didn't quite understand why he needed to be by her side so bad, the others assured she was the one. The new proxy to whom he will train. He's watched her for so long, he knew she wasn't fit to be by herself at the time. He could sense she barely had a few weeks left to even live. She hurt her body so badly over a course of a year, and he understood that. He had to heal her, but how? He held her firmly in his grasp and quickly, but with much agility, left the house. Untouched and clean.

The night grew more light as dawn approached. He had to move quickly if he wanted to save her. She weighed a little over one hundred pounds, lighter than a lot of his proxies. The forest to which he would take base for the day opened up into the distance. His back spread tentacles and he used those to swiftly run across the many streets it took to get there. The air was chilled and he felt goosebumps along the edged of the girls skin. He wasn't sure how long he'd have her, but he knew she was the one the others wanted and watched. Once he reached the edge of the forest he looked back only once to see several of his servants assure him the coast was clear. Her nodded and disappeared into the wood.

The scent of pine and overgrowth covered the atmosphere. He held her close, her body seemed so frail. He set her in a patch of dandelions and removed strands of hair from her face to reveal an angelic sight. Her skin was almost as pale as his. He wasn't one to mourn over a human, but unfortunately she was the first and last to whom he'd ever feel obligated to care for. He didn't know why. maybe because she was the first female to whom the others thought would make a good proxy. He held her head slightly so sunlight can hit her face just slightly. Her nose came to a slight point, her rounded cheeks and soft complexion seemed to have glowed under the new-born morning sun.

Her eyes fluttered and she finally awoke. She seemed too weak to even care who she was with. Her head tilted slightly towards Slenderman and he grimaced in pain for her. He did not love her. He didn't even like her. He just did what any decent sprite would do in a situation such as this. He was going to save her, yes, but little did he know, she were to save him too.

"W-Where am I?" She asked him, her voice raspy.

"In a forest off the ridge of the city."

She nodded and tried her best to sit up, only with the little help of Slender's tentacles was she able to sit up. Her eyes watered only slightly and she turned to face him. "I wanna go home." He lip quivered and she look unreasonably sad.

Slenderman shook his head, he needed her more than anything if he were to live on. The others needed her as well and without the new proxy the others would fail to seek the mission they needed to carry out. That was to disband all memories that Slenderman even existed. The others were the proxies to whom he trained. They decided who'd be the next prodigy. They chose Anna Faith. The first girl, the first and last of Slenderman's prodigies.

"I cannot take you home yet," Slenderman said as kindly as possible. She looked at him, her eyes began to water even more and she put all her strength into standing up.

"Please!" She begged. "What do you want from me?!" She was stepping backward. Her eyes focused on Slenderman. He stood as still as he possibly could. His limbs contracted back into his back. His arms and legs were all that were left. He looked almost human.

"I got to go! I have to go home!" She screamed and she turned to begin running. Her breath was short and trees passed her in a blurry panorama. As she ran she saw people running along side her. People in masks!

"Don't you dare runaway from us now!" said on of them.

"We will take care of you!"

"Master needs you." A million voices begged for her to stay in unison. Her head was screaming.

She began to get too tired to continue running. She turned herself around to see Slenderman. He reached out his hand to her.

"You wish to be feather weight?" he said, his head tilted to one side. His tentacles erect from his back and surrounded her. "I can grant you that, if you stay with me."

He knew it was an empty promise. His stone heart jolted with guilt as he seen the look of trust in her eyes. She nodded and reached out to him as if he were to protect her. As he promised he would when he grabbed her hands.

"Please?" she begged in a whisper.

He nodded, "Anything for you, Anna Faith..."


End file.
